


Mornin' Sunshine

by Unfried_Mouth_Wheat



Series: Catboy Jet [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys & Catgirls, Deal With It, Heavy Petting, Light Angst, Light Petting, Look there's petting in this, M/M, but I wouldn't say heavy or light, it's just there and it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfried_Mouth_Wheat/pseuds/Unfried_Mouth_Wheat
Summary: Jet purrs, fluff ensues
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Catboy Jet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018246
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Mornin' Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Was forced to write a Catboy Jet fic by Tumblr but in an aggressively supportive way

Waking up in the morning was always the least enjoyable part of the day. For Jet, that was mainly because it happened sometime around three instead of any normal hour to wake. This was earlier than even Zuko's waking time. Now that was saying something. He sat up, stretching out a bit before sliding out of the covers, bare feet touching the cool floorboards. How anything was cool in the Fire Nation, he didn't know. They were though, so Jet shivered as walked out of the room.

They were staying in the Fire Nation for a week at least, five months at most. The downside of finding a place to stay was not having much of a choice about the place. Rich people problems he guessed. The building was less like a house and more like a mansion. Whatever it was, it was too big and too unfamiliar for his likings. Still, it would only be for a short while and afterwards they'd be able to get back to their apartment. Back to their home.

Zuko was wanted in person for family business or whatever. It really was an excuse to get Zuko away from him. Better luck next time, he supposed. Jet didn't want to be here, but it was more so that he needed to. He wouldn't let Zuko's spirit's awful family pull him back into old patterns that they had worked so hard to break. He didn't realize that he had just been standing in the middle of the hall until he felt arms wrap around him.

"It's just me, Jet!" Zuko said when he was sufficiently spooked. He pet down the hair that was sticking up from Jet's head, which earned him his hands being playfully swatted away.

"What are you doing up? It's three in the morning!" Zuko was, very surprisingly, fully dressed in a suit. "And what in the name of Oma and Shu are you doing wearing a three piece suit?"

"It's not a-"

"You get the point!" Jet interrupted, his tail flicking about irritably. Zuko smirked. Jet was very distinctly not a fan that they were the same height now. A lot harder to look intimidating without the extra inches. Especially when Zuko kissed him on the nose.

"I've got a meeting, what's your excuse?" He replied smugly. That was also something that Jet was not happy about. What happened to the Zuko that got easily flustered than upset? Oh right, therapy.

"It's a cat thing." He offered.

"If it were a cat thing the five cat's I've had as a child would have done the same." Confound Zuko and his logic.

"Okay, then it's a me thing." He crossed his arms, ear's flicking. Zuko went from smug to concerned real fucking fast.

"How long has it been like this?" He asked, looking at Jet with big eyes. Jet just groaned, leaning back against the wall.

"Ugh. Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"I don't know, that! What you were doing just now!"

"Caring about my boyfriend?"

"Yeah." Now it was Zuko's turn to groan. Jet smirked. 

"Jet, you do realize that you go to sleep at twelve, right?" He asked.

"What, do you record it or somethin?" Jet retorted.

"Yes, but that's not the point. You need at least seven hours of sleep." 

"Then what about you?" Zuko groaned a second time. He wondered if he could beat his high score of how many times he could make Zuko express his irritation. (38).

"Look, you may not like it but this is us. This is how we are. We're train wrecks." Jet said, making a grandiose gesture with his arms.

"At least I'm putting effort into changing! What are you doing?"

"Why do you think I'm dating you?" He hissed back. Then he saw Zuko's face. The doubt, the fear, the worry. And then the ultimate acceptance. He had seen this look before, mainly after Zuko got done having a call from his father. That immediately had Jet standing straight out and cupping Zuko's cheeks in his hands, eyes wide. "I didn't mean it like that. I swear." He'd been used for other's personal gain for far too long.

"It's okay, Jet."

"No, it's not. I should have known better. You have no idea how lucky I am to be with you." He said weakly. Zuko placed his and over Jet's.

"Of course I know. I feel the same about you." He said with a smile. Jet smiled back. 

"That being said, I think I deserve some sort of compensation for that little comment. You know, for emotional damages." Zuko said, his smile going back to smug.

"I should have known there would have been consequences!" He whined, as Zuko got them to sit on the ground. "Just don't scar me for li- You know what? I'll just stop talking." Zuko chuckled as he kissed him on the cheek. Jet purred, and promptly slapped a hand so hard over his mouth that he would have fallen backwards if not for Zuko. Zuko looked at him like he was the most beautiful thing in the four nations. Zuko ran his fingers through Jet's hair.

"Oh, you're evil." Jet muttered, leaning into his boyfriend's touch.

"I sure am." Zuko chuckled, scratching behind Jet's ears. Jet wouldn't be able to stop the purring if he tried, which he was. He was trying very hard not to. "What a cute kitty." He cooed. Jet was to busy angling his head to get the best scratches to notice. Jet was now, however subconsciously, crawling into Zuko's lap. 

"You're such a sap." He smiled.

"Mhm." Jet purred, running his cheek against Zuko's.


End file.
